poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
An Appetite for Battle!/Transcript
This is the transcript of An Appetite for Battle in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the sunset as our heroes are walking) Narrator: With entry into the Kalos League driving Ash forward. Our heroes now head to Cyllage City, home of Ash's Kalos gym battle. Serena: If we don't hurry, we won't get to the Pokémon Center before the sunsets. Ash Ketchum: '''Then we can just camp out no big deal. '''Serena: Camp out!? Ash Ketchum: '''What's wrong? '''Clemont: Don't you have your gear? Tai Kamiya: Or''' are you scared to camp here in the dark? '''Serena: Well, actually. My mom told me this might happen. But I never considered that I'd end up having to sleep outside for real. Clemont: I brought an extra sleeping bag with me. So you're welcome to use it if you like? Bonnie: And you can sleep with me in my tent. Serena: Aw, that's so nice. (Later we go to nighttime where our heroes are eating dinner) Ash Ketchum: Everybody ready to have a big dinner? (Ash's Pokémon team accepts) Serena: Wow! What a feast, everything's looks totally delicious! T.K. Takaishi: I can't believe it! Clemont: Help yourselves, bon appetit. (Everyone starts to eat dinner) Ash Ketchum: It's great! You really are a great cook! Clemont: Thanks. Cooking is like inventing. Make a plan, gather materials and then go. Bonnie: My big brother the chef! Hooray! Tai Kamiya: '''Oh yeah, I haven't have a meal for a long time, My stomach chiming! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Wow, You said it! '''Koji Minamoto: '''Yep. '''Matt Ishida: '''If we have ketchup to go with this it would be perfect! '''T.K. Takashi: '''Mmm! I love ketchup and eggs! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''That sounds like pretty gross to me. '''Emily: '''Tell me about it. '''Rigby: Dude, the food is awesome! Phimac: (Groans) Mark EVO: Hm? Philmac: Look you guys, I arrive in Kalos because I want to learn about secrets of mega evolution, and the Pokemon who are on that region. It was supposed to be my mission and mine alone... but even so, would you please stop following me where ever I go? (The heroes are still eating) Philmac: (Yelling) ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! Eddy: Yeah, we already heard ya. Philmac: '''(Pulls out his sword) If you're just saying that, I'm going to kill you! '''Mimi Tachikawa: What's with the sword?! N.A.N.O.: What's with you Philmac? We're just here to help you. Philmac: '''You all just considered me to be your low class misfit. (Later) '''Serena: That was wonderful, thanks so much! Bonnie: Yeah, thanks! Kari Kamiya: I'm stuffed. You guys can eat the rest. (Tai and Agumon continuing eating. Then later) Tai Kamiya: Man! I'm so full, I won't have to eat for at least a year! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, I'm stuff! Shuff: 'So did we! '''Takato Matsuki: '(Feeling full) Best food I ever had. '''Serena: '''Now who has room for dessert. Yesterday, when we stayed at the Pokémon Center, I made Macarons! '''Spongebob & Patrick: '''Hooray! '''Clemont: '''Nobody makes them like you do! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, I want one! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Give me some Macarons! '''Agumon: '''I want them too! '''Mark EVO: Bring them here! Clemont: '''I'll get the tea. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''All right, let me help out, Clemont. (Clemont makes tea for everyone) '''Clemont: '''Macarons and Tea, made the perfect combination. '''Eddy: '''I hate tea. '''Palmon: '''Really? '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Eddy, what's so bad about drinking tea? Tea is good. '''Yolei Inoue: '''There right you know. Just have some Tea and Macarons for dessert. '''Matt Ishida: '''Come on, join the party. '''Tai Kamiya: '''I think it's really too late for him. I think Eddy thinks we're going a little crazy over dessert. '''Eddy: '''Quiet! '''Double-D: '''Calm down, Eddy. Let's enjoy dessert. (He opens the box) Viola! '''Ed: Macarons! (The heroes discovered the box with Macarons is empty) Clemont: 'What? It's empty.'' 'Serena: '''Excuse me, what was that? '''Tigger: '''What happened? '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Oh, bother. The box is very un-full. '''Izzy Izumi: '''You mean empty, silly o bear. '''Serena: '''It's so weird, did I drop some? '''Terriermon: '''I did saw them in the box back in the Pokémon Center. '''Henry Wong: '''Well where did they go?! (The heroes turn to see Chespin eating all the Macarons from the box) '''Rigby: '''Chespin! '''Clemont: '''Hey, Chespin. Did you ate all the Macarons again? '''Joe Kido: '''I think it did it! '''Gomamon: '(In Dave's voice) What is wrong with you?! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Chespin, you ate our dessert! '''Clemont: '''You can't eat them all! '''Volectro: '''Don't you dare! (Chespin was about to eat the last one) '''Clemont: '''Come on! (Clemont tries to catch Chespin, but it runs off and crashes to a tent and then swallows the last macarons) '''Clemont: That was the last Macaron! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): An Appetite for Battle! Teslo: '''Everybody and Mixels! '''Volectro: '''Listen up! It seems that Chespin here has eaten our Macarons again, and ruined our dessert! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah! Chespin ate one of the Macarons! My little sister Kari, was going to eat it! '''Clemont: '''On behalf of my Chespin. I sincerely apologize. '''James the Red Engine: '''I can't believe that stupid Chespin ate our dessert! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Forget it, James. '''Serena: '''Yeah, James, it's really not that big of a deal. '''Bonnie: '''Maybe, but I really wanted a Macaron. '''Edward: Next time, after dinner, don't let Chespin ate our dessert. Gomamon: '''Yeah! I really don't like it how you steal our dessert! '''Serena: '''Don't worry, I can always make more. (Chespin feels full) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, now that we're all set, how about a Pokémon battle? '''Clemont: '''Sounds good to me. Hey, Chespin, let's battle and get a little exercise. '''Matt Ishida: '''Alright, guys. Battle begin! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go, Froakie. '''Clemont: '''Chespin. Now it's your time to shine. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie, use Bubble! '''Clemont: '''Dodge! (Chespin tries to dodge, but it's belly is too fat and ends up getting hit) '''Serena: '''Chespin is usually much faster than that. '''Bonnie: '''I think it's tummy is full. '''Cody Hida: '''Well none of this would've happened, if Chespin hadn't ate all of the Macarons. '''Clemont: Now, Chespin use Tackle! (Chespin tries to run but it's belly is too full as Froakie jumps up) Ash Ketchum: Kay, Froakie use Pound! Clemont: Dodge it, Chespin! (Froakie tries to hit Pound, but Chespin dodges) Clemont: Faster move! (Chespin trips as Froakie jumps on the tree and then lands behind Chespin and hits it with Pound attack and ends up getting defeated) Clemont: Oh, well. Matt Ishida: Stop! That's enough. Ash Ketchum: Guess I won, but... Davis Motomiya: Bad battle. Veemon: I know. Agumon: 'Oh, well, look on the bright side, Clemont. '''Clemont: '''What, bright side? '''Agumon: '''You're training with Chespin is going good a little. '''Clemont: '''Being a gym leader and losing like that is kinda embarrasing. '''Martin Kratt: '''It really is embarrasing. '''Chris Kratt: '''Now that's what I call "Epic fail." '''Jimmy Z: '''And depressing '''Bonnie: '''The way things are, I bet even Dedenne can beat Chespin in a battle! '''Clemont: '''No way, I don't think that would ever happen. '''Renamon: '''He's right, Bonnie. Maybe Dedenne isn't level up to fight. '''Bonnie: '''Yeah, prove it! Battle us! '''Rigby: '''Prove it! '''Ash Ketchum: '(Returns his Froakie back to it's Pokéball) Yeah, I wanna see that. 'Rigby & Mordecai: '''Prove it! '''Clemont: '''What do you say, Chespin? '''Aviva: '''Battle begin! '''Bonnie: '''Dedenne, show them what you can do! '''Clemont: '''Are you ready, Chespin? Now don't be overconfident, just because your opponent has to be smaller than you. '''Eddy: '''Oh this oughta be good. '''Serena: '''Wow, I wonder if Chespin can handle this? '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's stomach looks pretty full. '''Clemont: '''Now this time, we'll go first! Use Tackle! (Chespin tries to tackle Dedenne, but it trips and then ends up getting zapped by a thundershock attack) '''Koki: '''Well that was very bad. '''Bonnie: '''You did it! '''Ash Ketchum: '''And it looks like little sister comes out on top. '''Serena: '''Yeah, and big brother gets knocked out a notch or two. '''Zorch: '''Let's go to sleep. '''Flain: '''Yeah, my flame is going out. Cause I'm sleepy. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hey, Gabumon! Watch it Flain may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if feel a little tug, it might be him about to cut your tail off! (As he try to remove Gabumon's fur, but Gabumon runs off) '''Gabumon: '''Stop Tai, that's not funny! '''Matt Ishida: '(He came and push Tai away) Quit it! 'Takuya Kanbara: '''Here we go, another push off. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Why are you bugging about?! '''Matt Ishida: '''Gabumon, told you to stop, so knock it off! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hey, you can't tell me what to do! (Tai and Matt grab each other) '''Koji Minamoto: '''Both of you, stop it! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, guys, just calm down. '''Emerl: '''Stop fighting! '''Gmerl: '''Your acting like rivals, just like Takuya and Koji. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Yeah, like us. '''Thomas: '''I can't believe Chespin got too big. '''Percy: '''I really like Chespin. But I don't like it how it steals everybody's food that does not belong to it. '''Tai Kamiya: '''I'm getting really tired myself. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Me too. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Oh, well. Time for me to get some rest. '''Emerl: '''All right, let's all go to sleep. (Later everyone is asleep in their tents. But then we see the light on Shellder Tent) '''Bonnie: '''Look. Look. Caterpie! '''Serena: '''That's great! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Go for it, Biyomon. '''Biyomon: '''All right, let me think of something. (Biyomon flies and pretends to be Pidgeot) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Wait, don't tell me. Pidgeot! '''Biyomon: '''Correct! '''Hawkmon: '(Sighs) Here we go, another pretending a Pokemon. '''Palmon: Check this one out. (She pretends to be Snivy) Mimi Tachikawa: Snivy! Palmon: That's right! Serena: Okay, my turn. (Serena pretends to be Swadloon) Bonnie: Uh... I know, you're Swadloon! Serena: Exactly! Bonnie: You look just like it! Okay, okay, how about this! (Now we go to Clemont building an invention while Chespin is sleeping) Clemont: Okay now, Chespin. I'm a gym leader and you're my Pokémon, so here's the deal. We can't have you battling like that, just because you ate too much. But not to worry, with this machine, you'll be full of energy in no time. (Chespin begins to smell and follows the trial of steam) Clemont: There all done! You'll get you moving again, with my brand-new invention! Now, if this test run a successful I'll have Chespin use it. (He puts the chains attacted to his gears) Okay, here it goes. Exercise gear on! (He presses the button and activates) I feel it! Treadmill acceierator speed on! (He pulls the level and the treadmill activates) I can't wait for Chespin to take a crack at this! (While he exercise and while Chespin follows the trial of steam still sleep walking) Clemont: How do I stop this thing?! (The invention explodes and wake everyone up) Teslo: Hey, what's that noise?! Davis Motomiya: '''I don't remember setting my alarm clock! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, what was that? '''Serena: '''That smoke! What happened? '''Yolei Inoue: '''Who woke us up? (They see Clemont got fried a little) '''Bonnie: '''Big brother? '''Serena: '''What are you doing? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, what is this? '''Huey: '''Did you're invention exploded woke up as an alarm clock? '''Clemont: '''Well is exercise gear design to help get Chespin back into tip-top condition. '''Bonnie: '''I don't think it works. '''Clemont: '''This will only take a second to repair. So why don't you give my invention a try, Chespin. '''Glomp: '''Good idea. '''Emily: '''That sounds great. '''Serena: '''Hey, I don't see Chespin, anywhere? '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Hey everyone, Where's Chespin? '''Mesmo: '''Don't know. '''Glurt: '''He gain weight. '''Joe Kido: '''More like it's gone! '''Clemont: '''I know, Chespin was here just a minute ago. It could've gotten frightened by the explosion and gone to hide. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, it couldn't have gone far. '''Serena: '''Hey! Hey, Chespin! '''Bonnie: '''Chespin, where are you?! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Then let's go find it. '''Guilmon: Okay. (Then we go to Chespin sleep walking in the fog and then trips on the stairs and falls asleep. Now we cut back to the heroes finding Chespin) Ash Ketchum: Chespin, can you hear us? Serena: I sure hope we'll find it soon. Mimi Tachikawa: Chespin! Palmon: Where are you? Rika Nonaka: Chespin! Did you find it, Renamon? Renamon: Not yet. Rika Nonaka: Keep looking. Bonnie: Gee, Chespin doesn't like us anymore. (Clemont hears what Bonnie says and becomes embarrassed) Slumbo: I don't think it's not that Chespin likes us anymore. It must've like run off somewhere... Flurr: Maybe it was looking for more food. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, we're gonna find, Chespin. Serena: We're just gonna have to wipe our search a bit. Emerl: Let's go, Team! (Now we go to Chespin is still sleeping and then we see a person opening the oven and starts baking a Macaron and then closes the oven. Then the woman opens the door and sees Chespin sleeping) Carrie: Oh, my! What a cute little Chespin. (She picks up Chespin) But what are you doing here, I wonder? (Now we cut back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Chespin! Yoshi: (In Petrie's voice) Yahoo! Louie: Are you here? Kari Kamiya: Chespin! Tai Kamiya: Hey, Chespin! Where are you? Agumon: Oh, Chespin! Clemont: I'm really started to get worried. Bonnie: I wonder if Chespin was really shocked after losing so bad. Gordon: It was all your fault, Clemont. You should've let Chespin out of it's Pokéball and then ate all the Macarons and became fat and loses the battle. Clemont: You're right, Gordon, it was all my fault. I was the one who forced Chespin to have a battle after it had eaten all those Macarons. And now it doesn't like me anymore. Chespin must've run away, I know it. Serena: I'm sure that's not true. Clemont: Maybe, I really hope you're right. Donkey Kong: Glad to see that happy face. Terriermon: Clemont, Momentai. Clemont: Thanks, Terriermon. Serena: Let's all split up, and search the whole area. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Pikachu, my friends and I will go look over there. Come on, buddies. Tai Kamiya: We'll be right back. Davis Motomiya: See you on the other side! Takato Matsuki: Wait up! Takuya Kanbara: Later! Ash Ketchum: We'll come here, when we find Chespin! Serena: Okay, the girls are gonna look over this way to find Chespin. Yolei Inoue: Let's go, guys! Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon and Flurr go search for sky. Biyomon & Flurr: Got it. Bonnie: Me too. Clemont: Then I'll go this direction and take a look. (Now we go to Chespin sleeping and then wakes up seeing the woman bringing out Macarons and then Chespin became obsessed seeing the Macarons) Carrie: So you're awake, eh? I just bake some delicious Macarons. (Chespin became excited for Macarons and then we cut to Joe, Gomamon and Clemont came out of the bushes and sees Chespin next to the woman) Gomamon: There's Chespin! Joe Kido: Let's call the others with our SUPS1 communicator. Carrie: So dear, do you like the Macarons I baked? Well, that's just wonderful. You may eat as many as you like. (Chespin continues eating Macarons) Clemont: It looks so happy. (Clemont's flashback starts with Froakie and then Dedenne defeated Chespin yesterday. Then Clemont leaves) Joe Kido: Clemont, where are you going? (Joe and Gomamon follows him) (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Delphox! (Back to the episode is where the heroes come back to each other) Serena: Find it? Ash Ketchum: No, we don't see Chespin anywhere. Serena: Me neither. Guilmon: Chespin is not in the bushes. Veemon: Chespin is not in the Beedrill territory. Bonnie: I can't believe Chespin would've run away from us. (Biyomon and Flurr came back) Patamon: Did you find Chespin yet? Biyomon: Nope, sorry. Flurr: No. Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys. Any luck news about Chespin? Clemont: Yeah, we found it. Ash Ketchum: Wow! That's great! Serena: Thank goodness! Henry Wong: Wait, where's Chespin? Clemont: Doesn't matter, I love Chespin where it was. Bonnie: But why?! Why would you leave Chespin?! Clemont: Well, it was at a kind-looking old woman's house and Chespin looked really happy. Ash Ketchum: You're kidding? Matt Ishida: What? Koichi Kimura: What did you say? Ash Ketchum: What are you talking about? Clemont: Well, I don't think Chespin cares about me anymore. You were right all along, Gordon. Gordon: See, I told you. (Now we go to Chespin eating Macarons) Carrie: Eating my Macarons seems to make you very happy. I'm glad you enjoy them so much. Wylie: Hey, there! (They turn) Carrie: Well it looks like Wylie has come back. Wylie: Home again! Home again! Carrie: I was just thing. There's something you can do for me. (Chespin swallows a Macarons and begins to choke) Wylie: I won the village tournament. Boy am I hungry, Grandma, where are you? (He sees the Macarons) Oh those look good. (He was about to take one, but Carrie takes it away) Carrie: Just a minute! You can't touch these Macarons yet! Wylie: Why not? Carrie: Not a one single bite, until you have a battle with me. Wylie: A Battle again? You should know by now there's no way you're gonna beat me. Wait. Maybe you found a Pokémon you think can win against my Delphox? Carrie: That's right! I've got a secret weapon today. Meet Chespin! (Chespin was shocked) Wylie: Ha! Grass type, eh? That's just fine, on one condition if I win you'll forgive me for what I said yesterday. Carrie: All right, but if I win you don't have to apologize to me! (Now we go to the battlefield) Carrie: Now, today is going to be the day that I finally defeat you in a Pokémon battle! All right, Chespin! Wylie: '''Right, here we go, Delphox. Come on out! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Delphox as Chespin gets scared) '''Wylie: Will-O-Wisp! (Delphox unleashes Will-O-Wisp and explodes as the heroes sees the smoke) Ash Ketchum: What's that? Clemont: It's coming from the house. Cody Hida: That means Chespin has to be in trouble! Clemont: Oh, no, Chespin! Bonnie: Clemont. Serena: Looks to me like Clemont still cares about Chespin, and awful lot. Tai Kamiya: Let's go and investigate. (Now we go to Chespin running from the Will-O-Wisp) Clemont: Chespin, no! Koichi Kimura: Chespin is in a battle! (Chespin tries to escape and ends up trip on the ground and then takes cover from the attack) Koji Minamoto: We better rescue it. (They try to sneak in quietly, but Clemont was too scared to be seen) Carrie: Please little Chespin, stay strong! Quick do something, counter attack! Wylie: (Laughs) Looks like it's gonna be another win for me! Carrie: Dear, I guess little Chespin doesn't know how to battle after all. (The other heroes arrive) Emerl: There's Chespin! Ash Ketchum: What's Chespin doing? Tentomon: It's having a battle! Ash Ketchum: Shouldn't we stop it? Zoe Orimoto: Bad idea, we might interrupt the battle. Serena: Who's that Pokémon? (She brings out her Pokédex and analyzes Delphox) Serena's Pokedex: '''Delphox, the Fox Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focus state, it creates a bright hot spiral of fire with its psychic power. '''Flain: '''It's a Fire and a Psychic type. '''Tai Kamiya: It really is Fennekin's final evolution. Serena: This isn't good! A Fire type like Delphox puts a Grass type like Chespin at a disadvantage! Ash Ketchum: Sure does! Bonnie: Clemont! You've got to do something! Clemont: But what? I know, Chespin doesn't like me anymore. Footi: What? Wylie: It's time to wrap this thing up! Delphox, flamethrower! Takato Matsuki: Chespin is gonna get fried! Ash Ketchum: Quick, Pikachu! Go help Chespin, now! Clemont: Chespin! Rika Nonaka: Wait! (Delphox fires Flamethrower, but Clemont steps in and uses his gears to block the flamethrower attack and save Chespin) Wylie: Stop it, Delphox! Stop it, now! Stop it! (Delphox stops firing Flamethrower) Clemont: Chespin, are you alright? Vulk: Sorry, we interrupt your battle. Ash Ketchum: Clemont! Clemont: I'm sorry, you see Chespin is my Pokémon. Carrie: Well what do you know. It looks like I made quit a mistake. Wylie: Then that's that. I suppose that would make me the winner again. (Chespin sees Carrie sad and then decided to continue battle) Clemont: Chespin? Izzy Izumi: I think Chespin wants to continue the battle against Delphox. Tentomon: Yes. Let Chespin continue the battle. Clemont: Chespin and I would like to finish the battle for you ma'am. Please. I'm going to think about Chespin's feelings more. By doing that, somehow I think it would help me grow as a person and a trainer. Carrie: I'm sure what you mean by that, but anyway I'd be pleased to let you have a battle for me. And I be what please if you win. That old man owes an apology got it! Clemont: Huh? SpongeBob Squarepants: What? Joe Kido: What are you talking about? Carrie: Wylie, that's okay with you, isn't it? Wylie: Uh, okay. If that's how the boy feels. Clemont: Thank you very much. You ready to go, Chespin? (Chespin agrees) Tai Kamiya: Go get that Delphox, Chespin! Agumon: Win the fight! Kari Kamiya: But you have to be very careful, cause Fire types like Delphox is strong against Grass types like you. Seismo: '''That's a disadvantage. '''Ash Ketchum: Chespin sure looks like it means business now. Serena: I don't think Clemont's feeling down anymore. Bonnie: All right, you can do it, you two! Carrie: Here we go then, battle begin! Wylie: Will-O-Wisp! (Delphox fires Will-O-Wisp) Clemont: Now, Chespin, dodge by rolling! (Chespin rolls and doges the attack) Clemont: (In his mind) It's no good making Chespin attack with a full stomach. But if it can keep moving and stay out of the way. Wylie: Delphox, use, Flamethrower! (Delphox fires Flamethrower) Clemont: All right, Chespin, drop and roll! (Chespin dodges) Bonnie: I don't know, Chespin just keeps rolling! Takato Matsuki: Is his strategy working? Guilmon: You're right, it's really hard to tell? T.K. Takaishi: Chespin is trying hard to dodge while it's fat. Ed: Look out for Delphox's fire attacks, Chespin! Sora: Be careful! Izzy Izumi: Chespin can't fight while it's food will slowly digest inside it's stomach! Yolei Inoue: I'm starting to think that it is. Being rounder helps it to roll around. Bonnie: Oh, yeah, maybe that will keep Chespin from getting hit. Hawkmon: Go, Chespin! Patrick: Win this fight! Eddy: Win! Terriermon: '''Come on, Chespin! Go get that Delphox! '''Wylie: Will-O-Wisp! (Delphox fires Will-O-Wisp) Clemont: Chespin, keep rolling and dodging! (Chespin rolls and dodges) Ash Ketchum: Wow, it is working! Now, Chespin is starting to faster and faster! Takuya Kanbara: Good roll! J.P. Shibayama: Do it, Chespin! Tommy Himi: Go for it! Bonnie: Yay, Chespin! Way to go! Clemont: Chespin, feeling good? Use Tackle! (Chespin rams Delphox) Clemont: All right! Now Chespin's moving like it's regular self. (Clemont and Chespin hi fives) Clemont: Let's keep it up, use vine whip! (Chespin uses Vine Whip, but Delphox blocks the vine whip with it's stick) Wylie: That won't work on us. Clemont: Oh, no! Wylie: Use Flamethrower! (Delphox fires Flamethrower and hits Chespin) Clemont: Chespin! Wormmon: Oh, no! Ken Ichijouji: Direct hit! Clemont: Please, Chespin, you've just got to get up! I believe in you! Get up you can do it! (Chespin struggles to get up. Suddenly it glows green aura) Serena: What's that? Clemont: Overgrow! Chespin's special ability! When Chespin's in bad shape, it's grass type moves get stronger. (Chespin grows stronger during it's ability Overgrow) Clemont: Yes! It's time to really show them! Vine Whip, let's go! (Chespin uses Vine Whip and hits Delphox and drop it's stick) Clemont: Great, that's the way to do it! Wylie: I've still got another trick or two on my sleeve! That didn't think I'd need to use this, but I'm gonna and that will be that! Carrie: But Wylie! Your gonna use that move? It's much to dangerous to use it and you know it! Wylie: Now you be quiet, there's no going back now! Tai Kamiya: Wait! Did he say... there's no going back now? Agumon: Does that mean? Emerl: '''Oh, no! It sounds like a super strong fire type move that could hurt a Pokémon! '''Gmerl: Oh, crud. Clemont: Heads up! Wylie: Now, Mystic Fi- (Before he could say fire, his back cracks) My back! (He falls down on his back) Clemont: SIr, are you alright? Mimi Tachikawa: What was he gonna say? Flain: He was gonna say "Mystic Fire." Sora Takenouchi: That's Delphox's signature move! Carrie: (Walks to Wylie) Oh, dear, didn't I tell you, you'd hurt yourself, Wylie? Poor thing. Ash Ketchum: I see she mean't Wylie get hurt not the Pokémon. Martin Kratt: '''Bummer. '''Chris Kratt: You said it, Bro. Carrie: I'd say that's enough battling for one day, Wylie. Wylie: Ha. I guess I'll let you have this victory. Carrie: Well I suppose we should call it a draw. (Cut to the inside) Wylie: I'm really sorry that we ended up dragging all of you nice folks into our family squabble. Carrie: We had a fight, yesterday. Kari Kamiya: You do? Carrie: Yes. (We go to the flashback in the past) Wylie: Really going after the soup, aren't ya? Carrie: What do you mean by that? Are you insinuating that I ate too much? Wylie: No, I'm just saying a little restraints healthy. (Carrie took his soup away) Carrie: Oh, yeah! Well there'll be no dinner for you tonight! Wylie: Hey! Come on! (Flashback ends and all the heroes laugh) Carrie: (She sees a box) Oh, what's that? Wylie: Well... you see. (Carrie opens the box reveal to be a white frosting cake with fruit on top) Wylie: I brought it for you with the hopes that we can make up. Carrie: Wylie! Now isn't that sweet. I bet your going to apologize whether I won or lost weren't you? Wylie: Course I was. Carrie: Well, then. I think we should all eat, Wylie's apology, whaddya say? Clemont: Really? Ash Ketchum: Alright! Serena: Delish! Flurr: So sugary! Gomamon: Awesome! Tommy Himi: Sweet! Ed: Yum, cake! (Cut to outside) Carrie: Chespin, dear. I can't thank you enough, I'd say you're a very lucky Pokémon job teamed up with such a grood and caring trainer. Clemont: So you didn't run away because you don't like me? (Chespin shakes his head no) Clemont: Wow, you do. You like me, Chespin. Magnifo: '''You were saying earlier before, Gordon? '''Gordon: Oh, the indignity! Ash Ketchum: Clemont, sounds to me like you imagined the whole thing. Serena: I could tell how much Chespin cares about you, by watching the two of you in that battle. Bonnie: Oh, yeah. You were great! Mimi Tachikawa: They're right. Clemont: (Picks up Chespin) You're my special partner. I hope you and I can be friends forever. Thanks for everything. Carrie: Come back anytime. Clemont: Right. (They leave) Narrator: And so, a brief misunderstanding has helped Clemont and Chespin strengthen the bond between them. Another happy ending in our heroes' many exciting adventures as the journey continues. (Now we go to the sunset) Tai Kamiya: It looks getting dark. Ash Ketchum: Your right. Clemot: Yeah, it doesn't look like we'll get to the Pokémon Center tonight, either. Serena: I have an idea! Let's just camp out, I thought of some more Pokémon to imitate. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts